


Mantra of the Gods

by LLN3dseestheLight



Series: The Paradox Of Complexity-The Scenic Route [4]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/F, F/M, Female Daniel Jackson, Female Rodney McKay, Gen, Kidnapping, M/M, Manipulation, Multi, Multiple wives, Possession, Sex, blue skin, memory sharing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 13:39:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10855110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LLN3dseestheLight/pseuds/LLN3dseestheLight
Summary: When Rodney McKay was kidnapped by the Goa'uld, John Sheppard did everything he could to find her, trying not to lose his mind as he did so. Rodney that learns that for parasites, the Goa'uld love like no other...and came across a familiar face.





	1. Chapter 1

Colonel John Sheppard sat rather stiffly in the chair across from Kate Highmeyer. Kate never thought her job was going to be an easy one. Not with the secrets she was forced to keep, secrets that could in fact change peoples views on life in the universe as they knew it.

Life on other planets was strange concept to most people, the existence of alien life or alternate realities was something out of science fiction for most. Knowing some people carried the DNA pf actual aliens? That a mythic city was real and in another galaxy? That even _Time Travel_ was something that could happen? _Unthinkabl_ e! Yet, it was all true. The proof of point? Well, one of them was sitting in front of her right now.

"Colonel, do you know why you are here?" Kate asked him. The colonel shrugged, "You're silence is not helping you. In fact it will stop me from signing off on your work release. That will keep you from any missions for the foreseeable future." Kate didn't like using that sort of black mail but over the years she found it to be the most useful threat when dealing with members of the SGC.

"I'm fine," the man said in a flat monotone voice.

Kate shook her head, a lock of her blonde hair fell over her shoulder. "We both know that's not true. You wouldn't be if something like what happened left people fine, Colonel."

Sheppard shifted in the chair.

"Okay, tell me about the nightmares," Kate cut off the man before he could protest, with, "I know you have them. It's simple fact that's been report that you wander the halls at all hours of the night. Tell me."

Sheppard glared at her, before sighing in defeat, "I dream of a planet... Sometimes different ones. Sometimes it's even here on Earth. McKay," He takes a breath, "McKay is with a team...sometimes I'm there...most of the time it's like I'm just a watcher I can't-can't- "

_McKay paused in studying the alien device it was Ancient, she thought but look more like that the Goa'uld had backward engineered for their use. There was a tug at her shirt tale, she looked down to see a small native holding out a cup, she took it and saw it was water. Which had been confirmed by the team that had come to this planet before hers that it was safe to drink. McKay smiled at the native in thanks and took a long drink from the cup._

"Sometimes I can clearing see what's happening. At others...just sounds of weapon fire and screams..." Sheppard whispered.

_The sound of a Goa'uld staff weapon firing cut through what had been a pleasant afternoon on this sleepy little planet. Frowning she blinked down at he cup still in her hand. The native that had given it to her long gone. She tried to take a step dizziness hit her sharply. She stumbled, dropping the cup, hitting the side of an old consul, she grabbed onto it to keep from falling._

"Sometimes its the Wrath or Genii or just the natives of whatever planet...once it was our own military..."

_McKay really wished Sheppard had come on this mission. At least she would have had someone guarding her back. She hated going on missions with other teams...shit like this happened. But Sheppard had been roped into attending a meeting with O'Neill and the President of the Untied States. General Melbourne was making noises about being in charge of the SGC._

_McKay's eyes grew heavy. She could hear the screams of the villagers. McKay pushed away from the consul stumbled over her own feet and hit the ground hard. Blinking in surprise wondering why she couldn't control her own body... A pair of gold colored boots stepped into her line of vision, looking up she saw a Jaffa wearing clothing that was a mixture of Egyptian and Hindu Indian influences. Before McKay could do anything the Jaffa brought the staff weapon down hitting McKay on her temple knocking her out._

"McKay gets taken."


	2. Chapter 2

Miko Kusanagi paced the conference room, the normally clam and placid Japanese woman was muttering in her native langue as her jade green eyes flashed with anger. Miko knew Dr. Zale Kavanaugh was an arrogant ass hole but even she never dreamed he would do something like this..."What were you thinking?" She held up a hand when Kavanaugh tried to defend himself, "No! Shut up! I don't want to heard your excuses."

Kavanaugh pouted as he leaned back in his chair with a huff, "The Jaffa appeared out of nowhere, Miko. The Goa'uld leaders issued orders to capture all the women. All the men were to be killed and all children older than five to be taken as slaves. If I hadn't come through the gate when I did? None of you would have known that Dr. McKay had been taken."

The sound of a fist hitting the conference table silenced the bickering scientist and brought their attention to Colonel Sheppard. He glared hard at the scientist at the far end of the table. General O'Neill to John's right and on his left sat his sister, Dr. Zoë Sheppard on her right sat Major Evan Lorne.

Zoey eyed the pale man with the long stringy pony tale, "Now that my brother as got your attention? We need to work on a plan to find my sister and get her back!"

"That will never not be weird," Lt. Colonel Cameron Mitchell muttered at the fact that Zoë shared both Rodney McKay and John Sheppard as blood siblings.

Rodney had been missing for three hours and fifty-eight minutes and forty seconds...that was far too long for any of the Sheppard's peace of mind. McKay had gone to MXP-678-3479, a world they were allied with when one of the science teams had radioed back and said the native leader would only let McKay look at the Ancient tech that had been unearthed. Sheppard still cursed the fact that he hadn't gone on the mission with McKay.

Everyone watched as John eyed Kavanaugh in the same way Zoey had. John knew that

Kavanuagh at this point was a coward at heart. Kavanuagh's time on Atlantis had changed him for the better. John knew he couldn't trust the scientist, not yet, anyway. He was to selfish and still had a lot of growing to do as a person. What the man wasn't though was a liar. But what truly had John pissed off was this man; Dr. Zale Kavanaugh sat with his arms crossed defensively in front of his chest with a stubborn look on his face. Kavanaugh had somehow escaped and managed to turn through the star gate. He had been the only one of his team to do so.

"Tell me again what happened." Sheppard drawled out slowly.

By the time the debrief was over? Kavanaugh was going to Siberia. Mostly to protect him from Zoey's wrath and the fact that John Sheppard would have killed him when he found out that Kavanaugh had ran at the first sight of trouble- that was not a surprise-no, the problem was the fact that Kavanaugh had somehow damaged the stargate when he escaped the planet McKay had been taken from. Now though they couldn't gate back to that planet and all they had to go on as to had McKay was a poorly described sigil from Kavanaugh of the Goa'uld who might have McKay.

Dr. Jackson had no clue who it belonged to but she was researching the sigil of the Goa'uld in question? John had also learned that Rodney had a price on her head that equal an amount higher than that of _all_ of SG-1 put together. The bounty was only good so long as McKay was alive. And at least four alien races and six allied worlds had in fact offered to buy, or trade for McKay in the last eight months.

When John asked why...O'Neill had shrugged and said, "McKay said you would get a look on your face."

Sheppard's eyes hardened, his jaw clinched and his expression turned deadly. Daniel Jackson at this leaned closer to O'Neill who in turn put a hand on his side arm, Teal'c raised and eyebrow. Carter shifted uneasily in her chair. Lorne only grimaced at John's expression

"Yeah, that would be the _look_." Miko said, rolling her eyes.

***

Rodney McKay had been missing now for four days, ten hours, six minutes and twelve seconds....

"That moron had it coming!" Zoey said.

It was also how long it took for Kavanaugh to get punched in the face by Zoey.

Sheppard sat in General O'Neill's office with his sister sitting beside him feeling uncomfortable like he was sitting in front of the principal (John had hated his high school principal. He had spent a lot of time in the man's office) for misbehaving. John knew that he and his siblings had not been the most easiest people to get along with since McKay's disappearance. The black eye Zoey had given to Kavanaugh was proof of that. For being stupid enough to claim that with Rodney gotten he should be head scientist for the Pegasus mission where Zoey could hear him.

"Even so?" O'Neill said with a raised eyebrow, "you shouldn't have hit him."

"I know" Zoey sighed, "Are you still sending him to Siberia?"

"I don't have a lot of choices, do I? If the man stays I have to worry about you or your brothers trying to kill the man. I just hope the Russians have a sense of humor. On another note: we have teams out looking for McKay. Hopefully one of are allies knows something useful. We are doing everything we can to find Dr. McKay, Dr. Sheppard," General O'Neill said in a soothing tone when he saw how upset the young woman looked.

Sheppard nodded, "It just taking to long, Sir."

O'Neill nodded in understanding, "Colonel, you will be the first to know when we had more useful information."

Sheppard snorted, "Yes, sir. The quicker we can find McKay the better." At the General look, "Because someone who can and as blown up galaxies is someone we _want_ in enemy hands, Sir."

A worried look crossed the General's face.

***

Rodney has been missing for three weeks, six days, twenty-two hours, thirty-six minutes and twenty seconds...And Sheppard was going slightly crazy. John could admit it. Life was so boring without McKay around. John never knew how much he missed the sound of Rodney's voice until it wasn't there anymore. John walked the hall of the SGC lifelessly all hours of the day and night when he wasn't on duty. The labs are quiet, the scientists low on results by at least ten percent. There was no one to telling Carter on a daily bases how wrong she was and the soldiers on base no longer feared cold showers for insult any of the scientists-said scientists tried to blow up the SGC twice because of shoddy work that had been caught in time by Miko.

And that was just wrong in Sheppard's opinion. Most of all? John missed his lover, her constant commentary on whatever movies or T.V. they were watching. He missed waking up next to McKay and having her drool on his arm in her sleep. He missed his best friend, he missed Rodney. John had taken to watching the in coming and out going gate teams. They had teams searching for any sign of Rodney. When he wasn't out searching with a team himself. So it was happenstance that Sheppard was in the control room when Stg. Stiler turned to Carter pointed to the computer screen asked, "Major?"

"I see it." Carter said. John walked over and looked over Carter's shoulder. "It's a message!" Carter exclaimed, "I think I almost recognize the language."

John looked had the computer screen, "I'd be surprised if you didn't. It's a version of Ancient. Wraith actually."

"Can you read it?" Daniel asked when she came into the control room followed by O'Neill.

John nodded, "Yeah, but it doesn't make any sense."

"Well?" O'Neill asked with a wave of a hand, "Share with the rest of the class."

John began to read the message out loud, " _And their words are just whispers_ _and lies that I'll never believe. And how can they say I'll never change-Luthor._ Luthor is Rodney's call sign. It's McKay."

"We don't know that, Colonel." O'Neill said.

Daniel Jackson snorted, flipping her sand-colored blonde hair out of her face, "Who else would send us mangled Disney lyrics, Jack? And in a language that the Goa'uld don't even know?

"Not to be a downer, but why would McKay sent us song lyrics instead of coordinates to where she is?" Carter asked.

"It let us know she's alive." Daniel said, "And she may not know the coordinates to whatever planet she's on. Plus McKay knew we could track the signal. But knowing McKay she'll find out them out anyway."

"Yeah," Sheppard said, "Then McKay will more than likely try to blow up the planet."

"On the up side," Sgt. Stiler said, "we should be able to track the origin signal of the message. something I think McKay was counting on."

John let a small smile come to his face. The first one he had got since McKay had been taken.

***

Rodney has been missing for three months, one week, three days, thirty-six hours, four minutes and eighteen seconds...

John had sparred the Marines until they refused to play with him anymore. _Gee, break one guy's arm and the whole lot of them become babies,_ John thought. It was at times like this he wished Ronon was here. As it was he sparred with Teal'c until he could no longer hold a staff weapon because of the blisters on his hands. John shot at targets in the shooting range until O'Neill had him banned from the range. He bothered Daniel about the sigil until she locked herself in her office and refused to come out. John hung out in the labs until Miko Kusanagi threatened to lead the other scientists in a mutiny if Sheppard was not removed. John was sitting he the mess hall when he heard,

"He's mopping again." Zoey say from a nearby table. She was sitting with the ginger haired husband of Captain Blake Cooper, Dr. Donavan Declan.

"Don't you think the Colonel has good reason too?" Donavan Declan asked in the rolling brogue of his Irish accent.

"Of course he does!" Zoey exclaimed, "I just hate to see him this way."

"I'm sure everyone is doing everything they can to get Dr. McKay back."

Zoey nodded," I know they are...So on another note," she said perking up with a gleam in her eyes, "about the Alien Hunter X movies..."

"Dear god," Van muttered as he gathered up his tray.

"Who was Max's love interest going to be in the third movie if they had made one? The Agent or the best friend?"

Van shrugged, "I always shipped the Alien and Max."

Zoey frowned, "Didn't you play the Alien in those movies?"

Van nodded, "And I married the man who played Max."

Zoey was quiet for a moment, "Just so you know-this in no way ruins the fan fiction for me. It actually makes it better!"

"Don't you know the first rule of fan fiction!" Van exclaimed, scandalized, "Never talk about fan fiction with the actors in the fandom!"

Zoey laughed as she gathered up her tray, "Come on, time to go back to work." She gave Van a side-eyed look, "Admit it, you read some of those stories yourself."

"I would never!" Van said grinning, "But I _might_ have wrote a few to get the fandom started..."

"Oh! Which ones?" Zoey begged to know as they walked to the tray return.

John watched them leave the room slightly amused and glad that Zoey was making friends here. He had been afraid that she would close herself off since she had been able to tell Graham Pierce or Adam Wright were she was or even get any closer in those relationships before she had been whisked away here to the SGC.

It made John miss his own best friend all the more.

***

Messages continued to come from Rodney. Broken song lyrics, mathematical equations, coordinates to planets in which all they found was abandoned temples and sometimes Goa'uld and Ancient tech that look as if it had been left behind on purpose for them to find.

The words: Dorandra, second childhood, parasite, Bhagavad-Gita, and Oppenheimer words that by themselves had plenty of meanings. With a feeling akin to horror at the story they told Yet when John put them together it lead to something so terrible John didn't want to think it could be true. He sat in his office, at his desk looking down at the messages from McKay, on paper John had flung across his desk John stared at the messages that had been originally sent in Wraith but had been translated into English. For hours now he moved the different sheets of paper around on his desk. Each new movement caused the message as a whole to mean something different. Rodney was trying to tell them something and that it was important. If the frequencies of the messages were an indicator of that.

Normally Rodney McKay's genius amazed, delighted and left his head spinning in wonder. But not now. No, right now it scared the _hell_ out of him.

***

In the darken conversance room Sheppard, Lorne, General O'Neill, and the rest of SG-1 watched as Daniel stood by a screen with what looked to be Hindu Gods and Goddess on the screen and said, "Well the good news is that I found the sigil."

"And the bad news?" Sheppard muttered. Because there was only bad news when someone started a statement like that.

"The bad news is it could belong to one of three different Gods or Goa'ulds in this case. Simply because of how the Hindu myths intertwine and how the reincarnation myths come together. I could spent hours tell you how the Hindu pantheon was put together and the various myths..."

"Please don't." O'Neill cut in.

Daniel shot the older man a glare in which O'Neill shrugged off. "But I won't. I will however tell you about these three. Shiva, Vishnu and Kali."

"Kali? You mean the God from the Indiana Jones movie?" Sheppard asked.

"No! That was a horrible reputation of the myth. Kali was a mother goddess figure in Hindu mythology. While having some darker aspects who was also considered a war goddess and was said to have destroy many worlds..." Daniel trailed off with am unhappy frown.

"So, just _like_ the movie." Sheppard smirked.

"Now, I see why Rodney doesn't like you half the time. You're annoying...almost as annoying as Jack." Daniel said annoyed.

To which O'Neill said an affronted, "Hey!"

"Dr. Jackson." Sam Carter said to get the briefing from turning into a free for all as it would if he didn't.

Daniel nodded, "There are many legends and myths all interesting and all pretty much the same thing, their powerful, and dangerous. But give us no real weakness...it's said that Brahma created the three worlds but Vishnu maintains the worlds. While Shiva will one day with the help of his consort Kali, destroy the three worlds, one can guess what that means."

"The worlds conquered by them." Teal'c said.

"It would seem so, yes." Daniel agreed.

"And this helps us how?" Lt. Colonel Mitchell asked.

"It doesn't. Because while like all myths there is the normal aspects of the myth, like coming into being from nothing, sibling killing, lover stealing...except for these three. Vishnu and Shiva were at one time even concerned the same god and Kali the loving consort."

"I'm hearing a _but_ ," Mitchell said then looked over to Lorne and asked, "are you hearing a _but_?" Lorne cracked a slight smile but said nothing.

Daniel however glared at Mitchell as she continued to say, "But for one myth and it was a every old one written in Sanskrit actually. There was only one copy of it, I even forgot about it because it wasn't a popular interpretation of the myths."

"Sanskrit? You didn't get it from Wikipedia, I'm guessing." O'Neill snarked.

"No, Jack I didn't." Daniel all but snarled. Use the inter-net a couple times to find information on Goa'ulds and you never live it down. "And as we have learned the older and less popular a myth the closer to the truth it really is...."

Then she began to read..." _'It's said when the world was young Vishnu, Maintainer of the Worlds, grew bored and boredom for such beings inevitability led to wars as such was the case with the god._

_Onto the battlefield came a young, darkly beautiful goddess, who fought with an almost demonic rage. Impressed with the beauty and battle prowess of this goddess, Vishnu sought her out and challenged her with the intent to take her as his consort._

_She was Kali, the Destroyer Of Worlds. Her laugher at Vishnu's challenge enraged the god. The ensuing battle raged on for months but in the end Vishnu fell to Kali's sword. But was not slain by her. He was defeated though. Kali drunk on bloodlust and her victory over the god, Kali began to dance causing the Heavens, Earth and the Underworlds to shake mightily._

_Gods, Demons, and mortals alike all cried out for a savior to stop the power mad goddess._

_Then finally Shiva, the Transformer Of Worlds, whispered, " **enough** "._

_Kali blinked upon the countenance of Shiva but continued her dance. Shiva in annoyance growled at her to stop, then howled it. Kali laughed, she was an unstoppable force of time and space._

_"Please," Shiva whispered, "You must stop. You will destroy everything. All that we have created before it's time..."_

_Kali paused in her mad dance and said, "Take me on the battlefield and I will."_

_The fallen Vishnu glared up at his brother Shiva when the god looked his way, Vishnu knew what his brother would do. And so the battle ensued...day and night, months and then years, they fought through out the three realms until the day as they fought in the Heavens, Kali stuck a blow causing Shiva to bleed...Then in the next instant they were fighting in the Underworlds, Shiva stuck a blow causing the goddess to bleed..._

_Shiva's blood fell down... Kali's fell up... both landed together and mixed on Earth. As Shiva lay under Kali's sword waiting the final blow a shrieking cry ripped through the realms...Kali turned from Shiva and beheld the sight of a child on the battlefield. Kali dropped her sword and went to the crying child. Picking it up and knew it to be her own and held it to her breast. She turned to face a pleased looking Shiva._

_"My Consort," Shiva whispered as he beheld the war goddess._

_And Kali knew it to be true for no man or god had ever equaled her. She bowed her head to him, "My Beloved..."_

_Vishnu looked on them with envy_...'" Daniel trailed off.

"A regular lover's triangle." Said O'Neill.

"It's more an that, O'Neill." Said Teal'c.

"Why do you say that?"

"Instead of one Goa'uld we may in fact be dealing with three."

"Well, that's just great!" O'Neill muttered.

***

Two days after the meeting and learning about the Goau'ld's that might have McKay. John sat across from Cameron Mitchell because John had to take Lorne off the duty roster. David Parrish had been in a car accident two months ago and his family was just now going through his things and found the offer the SGC had made to Parrish. John had found out form Miko and it had been up to John to inform Lorne that David was dead. John knew in the previous time line that Evan and David had been married for decades. By because of the changes to the time line for the ATA gene carriers...Needlessly to say it wasn't safe for Lorne to be on active duty for a while.

John picked at the food on his plate like he did every Monday since McKay had been taken. John tied to fake interest in what Mitchell was saying about his last mission. when Stg. Stiler came running into the Mess hall. Stiler waved paper in his hand, "There's been another message, Sir."

John stood up so fast he knocked over his chair and snatched the paper out of the Stg. Stiler's hand.

"Well, what does it say?" Mitchell asked.

"Forty-eight hours." John said then with a grin added, "And there's a gate address."

***

It had been decided within an hour after the message that SG-1 was going to the gate address. It was a going to be a rescue mission they hoped. John had fought to be included on the mission as well as Captain Cadman once she heard about it, her new gate team was tapped to go with as back up. Laura Cadman had gotten the gene therapy and had been remembering her time on Atlantis. Cadman watched as Colonel Sheppard paced around the gate room as he double and tripled next his tack vest as they waited for SG-1. The way the Colonel was muttering to himself was only slightly worrying.

"Lorne!" Sheppard barked causing every soldier in the room to come to attention. Lorne straightened from where he had been sulking in the shadows watching them. When he had been denied his request to join the gate teams for this mission.

"Sir?"

"Repeat the messages Rodney sent. I know you know them as well as I do. Leave out the math and song lyrics for now."

"Sir?"

"Just do it, Lorne. I need to make sure I'm right about something."

The Major nodded, "How, sir?"

"In the order that they came."

"Oppenheimer."

"That was the Physicist that worked on the first nuclear bomb in 1945. McKay...Rodney always feared becoming the Oppenheimer of our time...Next one."

"Dornadra."

"Where McKay blow up five-sixths of a galaxy or will yet too...I hate time tenses..." John muttered softly.

Laura Cadman frowned she had hear a lot about that, about Dornadra during the girl's night out that Rodney and Daniel had came to strangely the fact they had both been men hadn't weirded her out the way it had some of the others. Especially now that she was getting memories of a past time line? It was the least weird thing she knew of during her time with the SGC in both time lines so far.

"Bhagavad-Gita."

" ' _...If the radiance of a thousand suns...were to burst at once into the sky...that would be like the splendor of the Mighty One...I am Death...the Shatter of Worlds_...'" The Colonel quoted.

"Isn't that supposed to be I am Shiva, Destroyer of Worlds?" Cadman asked.

Sheppard shook his head, "No, Oppenheimer was misquote by the press..." he trailed off blinking then snapped at Lorne, "Next word!"

"Second Childhood."

John frowned, "There was another word."

"Parasite."

The look that crossed the Colonel's face was almost heartbreaking to see as if the very memory of the words caused a physical pain. "Second Childhood was caused by a parasite...and what is a Goa'uld?" He sighed saying, "God. Damn. It. All!"

"What, Sir?" Lorne asked.

"Oppenheimer's misquote, destroying a galaxy, and a parasite. Put it together and you get..."

"But Colonel Sheppard," It was Cadman who said, "a human as no control once their taken as a host for a Goa'uld."

Just as SG-1 walked in Sheppard muttered under his breath, "It wouldn't be the first time Rodney McKay as done the impossible."

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'I sing praises to Lord Vishnu,   
> He who removes all our fears due to our inborn nature,  
> And he who is master of the entire universe and creation.'  
> \- Vishnu Mantra

The two teams stepped through the gate they scanned the area, trees, trees, and yes...more trees. Sheppard wondered why all the alien planets he had been on looked like the Canadian wilderness. It was only because of a camping trip on Earth that involved Ronon's hair getting catching fire. Teyla in a wet leather top and a Ori space ship... John blamed Rodney for that.

John found what looked to be a cardboard box sitting next to the DHD? He looked down at the box then up at the teams and repeated this motion several times.

Until Cameron Mitchell finally said, "Oh, go on all ready! Open it."

"Shouldn't we make sure it's not a bomb?" Carter asked.

Sheppard nudged the box with the toe of his boot, he gave it a slight kick. When nothing happened he said, "Going out on a limb here...No explosion, so _not_ a bomb?"

It wasn't actually a cardboard box. It was in fact an Ancient storage device that just looked like one. There had been many of them found on Atlantis. Sheppard waved a hand over the top box. It grew in size until it about the size of a closet then waved a hand in front of it. A door swung out opening with a popping hiss to reveal...Clothes...and a small device attached to the door. Sheppard did what he always did when confronted with an unknown Ancient artifact...He touched it and, "About time you showed up, Sheppard!" Rodney McKay's voice blasted out of the device.

"Well," Sheppard said with a laconic shrug, "you know..."

"Oh, and before you start speaking...this is just a recording."

John glared at the device.

"Now Daniel, I'm sure has figured out the Goa'ulds who have me. The transport rings will take you to just outside Vishnu's palace. The plan is that Amonet and Bastet have been invited by Kali to talk of a treaty with Vishnu. Inside this storage unit you will find two female Egyptian style dresses, for Daniel and Carter. Since only they, have any hope in hell, at passing for Goa'ulds. There is First Prime Jaffa amour for Teal'c. There is also clothing for Bastet's personal guards and a priest. Sheppard you're the priest...for _obvious_ reasons.

Now listen up, Sheppard. You must wear the hood of the priest clothes up at all times. It's _vital_ to my plan. In the bottom of the unit you will find Zats, Goa'uld stun weapons and two Ribbon Devices. I know what you're thinking...that only Carter will be able to use hers. Well that's were you would be wrong. What is all Goa'uld technology? Bastardized Ancient Tech."

"The ATA gene..." Sheppard muttered to himself.

"Daniel, like myself is closer to being Ancient in blood than anyone. Especially after ascending she is probably even closer. So, she shouldn't have any trouble.

Sheppard...Vishnu is obsessed with Kali. Use that if you can. Watch out for Kali she is..." There came a choking sound over the recording then, "Be cautious..." McKay took a deep breath, "See you soon. McKay out."

Sheppard rocked back on the balls of his feet then began pulling out the clothing and weapons he stopped and looked at Lt. Colonel Mitchell who was the leader of this mission.

"Sounds like a plan to me. Unless anyone as another ideal?" Sheppard asked.

Mitchell shrugged, "But if McKay thinks I'm going to dress as a half naked slave-boy..."

Daniel snorted as she took the clothing Sheppard handed to her, "At least you'll be more covered than me or Sam will be."

***

Captain Laura Cadman stood in front of the huge bushes that Dr. Jackson and Major Carter were using to change behind. It had been decide that she and her new team, which was ironically SG-13, would stay behind and guard the gate.

Laura walked over she stopped a respectful distance and called out, "Hey, Doc?"

"What?" Which was followed by a pained grunt, "I'm a bit busy. Sam! Hold still!"

"Daniel! I don't bend that way!" Carter yelled.

"Suck it in-I mean up, Sam."

"Are you implying that I'm fat?!"

"I got a question." Laura said.

There was another grunt followed by a pained groan, "Then what...Sam! That hurt!"

Carter laughed, "Turn about, Daniel..."

"It's just didn't you already meet Kali? You know at that System Lord Summit thing?"

There was a pause, "Well, we met a Goa'uld calling herself Kali." Daniel said.

"Yeah, but was that Kali, this Kali?" Laura asked.

"I don't know, Cadman. Why don't we ask them when we see them?"

"It's just if that Kali is this Kali...this is going to be a the shortest short rescue mission history." Laura said sarcastically.

***

When the light from transport rings cleared, a huge Goa'uld Mother ship sat in front of them.

"Well," Mitchell said as he tried to keep the short, very short, kilt from riding up, "at least we'll know our way around."

"Some of _us_ will anyway," Sheppard said with a snort as he pulled up the cowl of his black priests robes up over his head. Sheppard almost wished it were a Hive ship, those he knew.

"Stop pulling at the folds, Cam, you'll undo them." Daniel told him as she smoothed the lines of her white linen dress over her hips.

"Gives you a new appreciation for the mini-skirt, doesn't it, Sir?" Carter said with a grin as she, also in a white linen dress, straighten the short gold cape on her shoulders.

Both Carter and Daniel were dressed the height of Egyptian Goa'uld fashion. McKay had given them very thing they needed. From the pure white almost see through linen dresses, make-up to the gold jewelry, necklaces, bracelets, belts, and for Daniel an elaborate headdress of gold coins and black pearls.

"Who knew you had the legs to pull off that look, Cam?" Daniel smirked.

Carter snickered softly as she pulled at the throat of his sleeveless dress.

In fact the only person who looked comfortable in his clothing was Teal'c. Who just raised an eyebrow at their antics, "I believe the welcome party is about to arrive." Teal'c said blandly. Two Jaffa's followed a teenage male dressed in what looked to be Hindu Goa'uld fashion. They stopped in front of them he had dark brown hair and eyes.

"I am Rama, first son of Lord Vishnu and First Queen Durga. Queen Amonet..." It was said by a young man with strong Asian features with messy onyx black hair and matching eyes, in a slight questioning tone. He was dressed in gold and white silks that reflected ancient Hindu garb. Daniel inclined her head to, "And Lady Basetet," to which Sam did the same, "I welcome you..." Rama bowed, with a grand sweeping gesture, "To Nirvana..."

"We thank you for the welcome and hope we shall be welcomed for many years to come." Daniel replied.

"Please come, my father awaits you." Rama turned along with the Jaffa guards toward the palace. The two fake queens and their party followed after them. Once inside the palace they walked down along anti-chamber hall. Past where the local population would normally worship to a back chamber to another set of transport rings. Rama stood on them along with one of the Jaffa guards.

"My Ladies..." Rama said with another hand wave motioning to the transport rings. Daniel and Sam exchanged a look before stepping on to the rings, the white light blinded them for a second then they were in another room. No sooner then they had stepped off the rings the other Jaffa guard appeared with the others.

They walked down another long hall on the walls there was Hindu, Turkish, and Egyptian style artwork on the walls and statues. While the others passed by it with just a glance, Sheppard froze in front of it. The it in question, was that of a statue of a four- armed woman with dark hair. Dark blue Lapis Lazuli made up the skin of the statue, black onyx made up the clothing a short bra like top it resembled one of Teyla's leather tops. Leaving the belly of the statue bare and a short black skirt that was slit on both sides showing off a lot of the blue skinned legs. Sliver jewelry adored the statue that of a garland of human skulls around her neck and a belt of dismembered arms around her waist. The eyes were made of what looked to be rubies and two small ivory fangs protruded over the bottom lip of the statue. The two top arms rose to the heavens as if in prayer. In the bottom two the right held a shield while the left held a sword.

The over all effect of the statue was sultry and dangerous.

"I see that your priest, Lady Basetet, is admiring a statue of Kali." Rama said.

Startling Sheppard. Carter gave him a look. Which Sheppard took as permission to speak?

"It is a beautiful statue." John said, softly.

An insolent look crossed Rama's boyish face, "It's Kali. To some it can be nothing else."

Rama turned and continued down the hall. The next chamber they entered was like entering the harem. There were half naked woman lounging around, slaves running around carrying trays or pitchers. Well dressed men and even a few not naked women sitting at small tables being severed by the slaves.

A man sat on a throne on top of a stepped dais, dressed in white Goa'uld fashion Hindu garb. He had strong Indian features his long dark hair part of it was pulled back away from his face and had cobalt blue colored eyes.

"Father, our quests have arrived." Rama said then introduced Amonet (Daniel) and Basetet (Carter) to the man on the throne.

"Greetings Lord Vishnu." Daniel said with a slight bow.

"Greetings Queen Amonet and Lady Basetet." Vishnu returned, "Please sit and be entertained."

The group took seats at an empty table near the throne. Mitchell and Teal'c flanking Daniel, Sheppard and Lorne doing the same for Carter. When they were seated and had refreshments Daniel began, "Lord Vishnu about the..."

But Vishnu held up a hand and Daniel fell silence. "Kali was quite clear...We will talk after."

"After what?" Carter asked.

Vishnu ignored the question and stood up and the others in the room fell silent, "Ohm and Salutations!" He stepped down the first step of the leopard skin covered steps. He pointed to the center of the large chamber and shouted, "I attract she who is dark and powerful!"

At these words a smaller version of the transport rings lit up, when the light cleared a woman stood in the middle of the room. Her arms over her head, a black veil trailing down from her hands obscuring the view. As she slowly began to lower her arms to music that Sheppard could only compare to Middle-Eastern type began to play. When the woman's arms were low enough Sheppard could see that her back was to them.

Long dark hair that had many intricate braids entwined with strings of white pearls fell down her back. The black veil waved back and forth to the beat of the drums in the music. She closed her arms around her head and spun to face the throne. Suddenly dropping her hands and swaying with the music, she had chain links around her ankles. She was dressed as a belly dancer, a black slit skirt, that showed flashes of leg when she moved, with sliver threads matching the veil, little sliver charms of dismembered arms circled her waist and swayed with the movements of her hips. Her bra-like top was made out of small sliver skulls that ran over her shoulders round her breasts with some hanging down round her top. One line of them were just a bit longer and fell almost to her belly button. On her right wrist there was another chain link around it. But on the left hand there was a sliver Ribbon Device. She had blue skin as well. It wasn't her outfit or the dancing as beautifully seductive as it was, the glowing red eyes nor even the blue skin that held Sheppard enthralled.

No.

It was the woman's face.

It was _McKay's_ face.

"Kali." Vishnu said with prideful ownership in his voice.

_Now wasn't that just fitting_ , Sheppard thought.

***

"I'm sure I've made my feelings about bugs known by now," John Sheppard said, as he slouched in the chair across from Kate Hightmeyer. "I like parasites even less."

Kate shook her head, her blonde hair bounced in carefully styled curls. "No tangents, Colonel. Now how are you sleeping? Are the sleeping pills working?"

"There not." John said, flatly, "They just make it harder to wake up from the nightmares."

"Describe them for me."

John sighed, "I sit on a golden throne, one that was hard earned from battle...."

_He sprawled on the throne, weary from the battles that had been fought to gain it. Yet, he was still at war only now it was with his own Court. He watched the other System Lords as the schemed in front of him...waiting for him to make just one mistake. He looked up as a new System Lord entered on his arm was... He sat up at the sight of the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. He hadn't ever seen anyone like **her** before...this was the one, the one would be his Queen!_

"And this frightens you?" Kate asked, unsure where the Colonel was leading with this.

John shook his head, "No. In this dream **_She_** is everything I ever desired--that's _not_ the disturbing part, though," he when silent, becoming lost in his thoughts.

"John, I can't help you if you won't let me."

John sighed, "I-- sometimes I catch a reflection in something...and it's _my_ face I see. Only I have blue skin on my throat and chest. It looks scale-like and goes up to my temples, over my arms and hands. I also had black claws."

"So you are an alien in the dream?"

"No-yes, I'm something never seen before...and with **_her_** by my side. I'll be-we'll be an unstoppable force...the universe will tremble before us!!" John looked up the look in his eyes was dark and menacing, he hissed, "the woman looks like _McKay."_ John leaned forward, "And I will destroy everything in my path to her..."

Kate shivered at the intent in Sheppard's voice.

"Our time is up for today."

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Ohm and Salutations to She who is the first  
> One within Her own reality, the supreme primordial feminine  
> Who cuts through illusion to the unabridged truth of existence.'  
>  -Kali Mantra

Rodney groaned as she slowly returned to awareness. She hated the feeling of instant worry and the questions . _Where was she? Who attacked them? Was his team safe? Was Sheppard?_ Then Rodney remembered that Sheppard hadn't been on the planet with her. John had been dragged to a meeting with the President.

An image of the white glowing eyes and pain filled Rodney's head, sharply.

_Goa'uld_.

Rodney would rather deal with the Wraith. They were far more straight forward. None of that taking over the universe shit. Or taking over your body and holding you hostage in your own mind for life times. No, the Wraith? They just wanted to eat you. Rodney just should have gone with her first instinct and open fired with her P-90 when that village leader started asking questions about how smart she was... That never ended well. Why hadn't he used his abilities like he had on that Wraith Queen? So far she had never had to use his abilities on humans. Rodney had killed in the past; Wraith and humans but she had never killed an in cold blood. No, they, the humans usually died for him, his mistakes or because he couldn't save them. Sheppard was the soldier. It was his job to kill so; Rodney should never have had to cross that line. Sadly, though it hadn't worked that way.

Carefully she sat up and looked around. The room was decorated like something out of an old sixties style Arabian Night movie. There were gold walls, gauzing curtains. That made the ones Sheppard had in his quarters on Atlantis look sedate. There were two guards flanking both the two open doors. It also came complete with the half naked harem girls lounging around in various states of undress or just wearing gold jewelry.

What stuck Rodney was the fact that all the women were brunettes. From the lightest shade of brown-blond to the darkest black, but there was not a true blond or redhead among them.

Suddenly three Jaffa entered the room. The shortest of the three stood in front of the two that looked like they could have been related to Teal'c. The short one took a step forward to speak, "You have all be gathered from the farthest reaches of the galaxies, as the most intelligence women of your planets. And as such, one of you will be chosen. To be the host to our Lord Vishnu's favorite. This will be a great honor for one of you." Then the other two came forward and grabbed to nearest woman by the arms pulling her from the room. The short Jaffa smiled as they went past him, "A great honor," he repeated.

Rodney wondered why intellect was so important to this Goa'uld. Mostly they just wanted a physically attractive host. From everything Rodney could find out about the Goa'uld they would rather have that, then smarts. Rodney had a theory that was because the smarter a person was the harder it would be to control them.

Rodney watched as the Jaffa returned for at least seven other women in the course of four hours. Some cried in denial, others screamed in terror and some went with dignity. But not one of them came back.

Then they came for Rodney.

_O...Kay...that could have gone better_. Rodney thought dazedly. The shocking pain from the Ribbon Device still hadn't quite worn off. It was the only reason the two Teal'c-size Jaffa were able to get a hold on her. Rodney was forced down to her knees by their large hands on her shoulders.

Rodney had gotten blind -sided by a Goa'uld in the shadows. Rodney shook her head trying to clear the long hair out of his face. Really one of these days he was going to cut it much shorter. No matter what sort of protests Sheppard or Lorne might make. Sheppard, Rodney was sure, would never let him live it down.

The Goa'uld grabbed Rodney's chin between his thumb and forefinger. Turning Rodney's face this way and that way as he said, "You have a spirit." His voice had an accent that reminded Rodney of some one from the Middle East. The Goa'uld at Rodney's sudden glare murmured, "Those eyes... Yes, you will be the one."

Rodney frowned because when the villain of the piece says things like that, it's never a good thing. The last thing Rodney heard before everything went dark was, "Kali shall be pleased with this host..."

***

Vishnu paced around the alter that was made of the finest ebony stone in the universe. Where the human female lay. She had been difficult to subdue, killing three of his Jaffa warriors when she woke up during the transporting here. While she was not beautiful by the standards of the host he was in...it was always strange when the host did not stare Vishnu's preferences about beauty or sexuality. Vishnu learned to adapt though. Something others thought the Goa'uld were incapable of doing. He froze with anticipation when the host body twitched...

_Pain... Burning... Never Ending... Eternal...Soul Searing... Pain..._

And a name that echoed from the every depths of being... It was life... The universe...

Everything...

That name...it was... **_Shiva?_** It was... _Sheppard?_

**_She was Kali_**... _No. Wait_...

That wasn't right, was it?

_He was Rodney..._

**_She was the most brilliant mind of her era..._ **

_He was the most brilliant mind of his time..._

**_She was a dangerous warrior...._ **

_He had become a dangerous warrior..._

**_he had been the lover of a god...._ **

_Rodney was Sheppard's lover..._

**_Kali had conquered worlds in the name of the gods..._ **

_He fought to free worlds from demons..._

**_She created weapons of mass destruction..._ **

_ He created weapons of mass destruction... _

**_She had been_**...

_He now was..._

They were... ".... **The Destroyer of Worlds**..."

It sounded as if two beings were speaking and not the normal resonance of a Goa'uld's voice. Vishnu stepped closer to the alter were the blending of the host had taken place. Looking down he watched as the host body slowly opened her sapphire eyes...before they became a deep glowing crimson.

"Kali..?" Vishnu whispered, hopefully.

The woman stretched her arms over her head as if coming awake from a deep slumber; she blinked sleepily at Vishnu a frown forming on her face. " **You took me from stasis**?" She asked in the deep husky Goa'uld tone.

Vishnu nodded, as she slowly sat up. "I decided that three thousand years was a long enough punishment for your betrayal, Kali. I have missed you...my love."

An angry look pasted over the woman's face quickly, then the crimson faded from her eyes back to the vivid blue. She hummed softly to herself thinking, then hopped off the alter and began to walk out of the room.

"Where are you going?" Vishnu asked. For Kali was not acting like he thought she should after such a long punishment. She should be at her Pharaoh's feet in remorse begging forgiveness for her past actions.

"Oh, you know..." Kali waved a hand carelessly in the air, "weapons to make, planets to conquer and things to destroy, _my brother_. You know how it is..." This was said in the lighter human voice.

**"I am your Pharaoh**!" Vishnu hissed, angrily, "Kali, you were brought from stasis to reign at my side as my first Queen."

Kali raised an eyebrow, "Won't Durga have something to say about that? She is your First Queen after all."

" **Durga will abide by what I command**." Vishnu said his eye glowing white.

"Right," Kali drawled out in a way that Vishnu knew was not at all like Kali. Kali must not have completely subdued the host personality yet.

"I can see you are not quite yourself yet. So, I will look over your insolence this once. You will fulfill your destiny, Kali. You will be my Queen!" Vishnu growled.

Kali's eyes flashed back to glowing red, " ** _Never..."_** came the sibilant hiss. " ** _My destiny is with Sh -."_**

Vishnu took the few steps that had been separating them and grabbed her by the upper arm as he screamed, "Don't you say **that** name!" His eyes glowing in rage.

Kali sneered, " ** _You still fear..."_**

"Beautiful Death," Vishnu brought up the hand wearing the Ribbin Device causing her to fall silent. She remembers what sort of pain those could cause. After all Kali had been the one to reverse engineer them from the original stolen technology, "Be cautious Kali...My passion for you runs deep, but even I have limits."

She said nothing but the slightly slant to her mouth was more pronounced as she said hauntly, " ** _Where are my rooms_**?"

The moment Kali was left alone in the rooms that had been hers thousands of years ago, they had been the ones she had shared with her Pharaoh, Kali sighed deeply. The hatred for Vishnu still burned brightly in the back of Kali's heart for what he had done to her mate. She would have to plan carefully. But it was not time yet...soon though... Not only would she have to navigate Vishnu but his Court as well.

"Well that could have gone more badly then it did." Kali said to herself. Vishnu was volatile but she had been manipulating her brother for so long now it was second nature to her.

_EXCUSE ME? How could that have possibly gone worse?_

Kali frowned, huh, that was odd. That was the host that had spoke to her. Few beings rarely enjoyed the Blending but some did. It was odd because most hosts were so disturbed by the Blending, how it happens the whys of it, and who they are forever joined with, that the host retreated to the farthest reaches of the mind. Sometimes to places even the Goa'uld feared to follow.

"You are the host?" Kali murmured. But this host instead of being disturbed was...

_I am Dr. Rodney McKay! And this is MY BODY, YOU PARASITE!!!_

Annoyed. Kali closed her eyes against the beating pain behind them.

And very loud.

***

_The first time Kali saw him, the Great Transformer... Shiva. He sat sprawled in a golden throne. Holding court among the System Lords, and their Queens. The Pharaohs catered to his demands, while the Queens looks envious that he was not yet mated. Kali was sure that he was nothing more than a spoiled pretty boy who had become a Pharaoh through violence or, so she thought. But she would learn differently much to her greatest pleasure and to her deepest regret._

_Shiva was...interesting to look at with his ebony colored hair and stunning jade colored eyes. He had azure colored skin along his throat and bare chest, scale of a light shade twined up around his neck to his temple and along his jaw line. Shiva's face, arms and hands were a light tanned color, at the tips of his fingers were sharp black claws._

_Vishnu pulled Kali forwards the man on the throne. Shiva's bored expression turned to intrigued when he saw her. Kali wasn't sure if she like that or not._

_Vishnu, her clutch-brother, who everyone thought was going to be her mate. Had found the most beautifully exotic female to be the first host she had ever taken. She still didn't know what the host species even was. Kali's skin was a deep midnight blue, dark hair the color of coal and glowing crimson eyes made her stand out in all of the Courts. But sadly as beautiful as the host was. It was very primitive in it's thoughts...feed, fight and well, mate was what it thought of most of the time. It was just little more than feral. Vishnu in all his pride brought her what is really just an over evolved bug. It was insulting! Kali was a genius, for Ra's sake! The host did have another thing of interest. She was the most intelligent of their clutch. Kali's intelligence was the only reason Durga excepted Kali into Vishnu's Court._

_Shiva stood as Vishnu and Kali approached his throne, "Salutations and welcome to my Court Lord Vishnu and Queen..."he trailed off at not knowing Kali's name. His gaze lingering on Kali in a way that caused a warm feeling deep in her belly that she had never experienced before._

_"Dear Kali is not a Queen...yet." came the joyful laugh of Durga. She was pale skinned with deep auburn hair styled in upswept ringlets, her umber colored eyes were filled with a wicked cunning, "She is but own clutch sister," Durga said sweeping up to them, "Our Pharaoh as yet to decide if she is worthy enough to be one of his Queens."_

_Shiva grinned at Vishnu, "You should decide soon," he looked back at Kali, his look intent as he said, "before some one decided to take her for himself."_

_The members of the Court laugh bright and loud at the jest. Kali could tell it had been not jest but a threat in fact. One that Shiva would male good on Kali was sure of...it would be her greatest pleasure and lead to her deepest regret..._

Rodney woke from the dream shaking. It had seemed so really, more like a memory than a dream. She had been Kali. She had felt the Goa'uld female's fear and interest in Shiva. Saw the beginnings of her distain for Vishnu and her regret that Durga didn't trust or love her like a sister but saw Kali as a rival for Vishnu's affections.

Rodney looked around the richly decorated rooms from the really soft ornate bed, the sheets were a linen like material and there were silk covers and animal skin furs, she had seen or Kali had but didn't know the name of, she was laying on.

"Okay...so I'm now a host to a Goa'uld. Who it would seem has some major issues with her family. It really is just my luck to get caught in a centuries old love triangle. Mmmm what to do..." Rodney muttered as she rolled over.

First...wonder why I 'm in control? Because nothing was left of the host once they were possessed by a Goa'uld, right? No, best not to look a gift horse in the mouth.

Second...wonder what Sheppard would do? Shoot everything in sight. Better make that the back-up plan.

Third...figure out how to let them know I'm still alive at the SGC without letting the Goa'ulds know what I'm doing.

Should be a cakewalk, right? Rodney thought before closing her eyes and trying to go back to sleep.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Kali growled lowly at the servant applying blue body paint to her skin. The servant startled and smeared the paint. Kali sighed if she didn't behave this would take far longer than it had too. It was not the first time she had undergone this beautification ritual. It was a quirk of Vishnu's to have her in the skin coloring of her first host.

Although the commentary about it from her current host was amusing.

Her current host...

MacKee was so very different from all the others she ever had. MacKee was just possibly as smart as she was, and for a genius of her caliber that was saying something. So interesting had been some of their conversations about astrophysics, wormhole theory, music and even the inter-politics of Vishnu's Court.

But MacKee was hiding something. And if Kali actually _cared_ she would have tried to figure it out. But as long as her host did not interrupt her plans... Well, she could grant MacKee some freedom. After all she had a Pharaoh to kill.

"If they don't stop arguing I'm going to kill them!" Rodney hissed, "In the most horrible way I can think of," as Vishnu's two queen's bickered with each other. Kali snickered before sinking back to the depths of Rodney's mind and letting MacKee take over. As Rodney sat on a soft cushion in Vishnu's private antechamber. Vishnu sprawled on a red and gold velvet lounge watching his queens with an absent eye as he took a sip of wine from a goblet. Durga never seemed happy unless she was fighting with Lakshimi, Vishnu's second queen. Vishnu's mostly found amusement in their strife with each other. Why he wanted to add Kali to that mix Rodney didn't know.

"Kali," Lakshimi simpered, her dark skin almost glowed in the low light, her long dark hair flowed over her shoulders, her bright brown eyes assenting all those around her. "what do you think?"

Rodney was saved from having to give an opinion on a subject she hadn't been paying any attention about. When two Jaffa warriors, came dragging a dark haired woman with sever features that somehow made the woman very beautiful between them. The woman was cursing at them very colorfully in Goa'uld.

"What is the meaning of this?" Vishnu snarled at the Jaffa.

"This...thief was found in the treasury, my pharaoh."

The woman yanked her arms from the Jaffa straightening, a cold, regal look on her face, "How dare you," she hissed at the Jaffa before turning to address Vishnu, "I am Qetesh. I came here to Nirvana to seek an alliance with you, Lord Vishnu. But if this is how you treat a would be ally--"

Durga cut her off with, "It's hard to treat a guest kindly if we have little to no idea that you are among us," she pulled a curl of her auburn hair from her face, her eyes flashing white with temper.

Rodney lean forward for a better look at the Goa'uld that called herself Qetesh. That name sounded familiar...oh, Rodney knew _that_ face. That was Vala Mal Doran, thief, space-pirate and self proclaimed good time girl. Vala had been Daniel Jackson's wife during his last years as leader of Atlantis. Rodney hadn't known the woman well, she most took missions off world or in the Milky-Way galaxy but Rodney had admired the woman's bluntness. It was much like McKay's own.

Vishnu snorted, "You must think that none of the System Lords speak to each other, Qetesh. Your thievery from Ba'al is well known among us. His bitching to anyone who would listen about it was quite amusing. You broke that poor Pharaoh's heart," Vishnu smiled darkly, "you wicked thing."

"You should kill her, my pharaoh," Lakshimi whined to Vishnu. "To keep your treasury safe."

Vishnu seemed to think on this and Rodney knew Lakshimi more offend than not got her way when she wished it. This could be the distraction Rodney was looking for. "How boring," she purred.

"How so, Kali?"

Rodney felt her eyes grow hot as they flashed red at Lakshimi and it was Kali, who spoke, "There was a time when you would have found such boldness amusing, clutch-brother," she got to her feet and walked over to Qetesh. Kali grabbed the woman by the chin turning her face this way and that. "Such beauty..." Kali murmured softly, "such strength...I want it..."

"What?" Qetesh sputtered, confused.

"What??" both of the queens gasped out surprised.

Kali turned to look at Vishnu, "I want her."

"Why?" Vishnu asked, rage coloring his voice.

"My bed is cold." Kali pouted.

"I would be more than welcoming if you came to my bed, Kali." Vishnu said.

"I don't want _you,_ " Kali said, harshly, "I want _her_. Take Qetesh to my quarters." She said to the two Jaffa, "I will be joining my new bed companion shortly." Kali watched blank faced as Qetesh was dragged once more this time out of the room with a shocked look on her face.

_Is this a wise course of action, Kali?_ Rodney asked the creature in her head.

**_Vishnu will be so worried about what I'm doing with that woman, he will not see his death until it's too late._** Kali responded back.

"Kali! I will not stand for this!" Vishnu snarled.

"My pharaoh," Durga said in a clamming tone, "let her go. You know how she is."

"Yes, my lord," Lakshimi said, cuddling up to the Goa'uld male, "you know she can't give you clutch-lings.."

Kali felt her eyes burn, this time with unshed tears as she turned sharply on her heel and left the room. She made her way back to her quarters, walking into them she watched as the woman calling herself Qetesh paced in front of her bed. When Qetesh saw her she said,

"You can't keep me here!"

Kali sighed, _You deal with her, MacKee._ Kali thought shutting her eyes, her body swayed for a moment as she felt MacKee's mind come forward and accept control over their body.

_Great_ , Rodney muttered to Kali, _like I want to deal with her._ Rodney wander over to the bed and collapsed on it. "I just want to go home. I don't want to deal with obsessed clutch-brothers, snotty queens, horrible heirs or..." Rodney glanced at Vala, "keeping ungrateful pirate-thieves alive."

"Ungrateful?" the other woman snapped, "I'm being kept prisoner here!"

Rodney narrowed her eyes, "You are still alive, That can change easily without my protection."

"Well, there is that." the thief agreed, "you are a strange Goa'uld."

"I'm not the Goa'uld, Qetesh-if that's your real name."

"Are you saying, that you are the _host_?"

Rodney nodded, "Meredith Rodney McKay, at your service, owner of this body. And I know you aren't a Goa'uld host anymore."

"How do you know that?"

"Some Goa'uld, like one in a thousand Goa'ulds have the ability are actually able to sense their own kind or those that have been a host to a Goa'uld. It's why so many go unfound or how fakes can get into a Court. Kali has the ability. She just doesn't bother to use it. So, who are you?" Rodney asked even though she already knew who the fake Qetesh's identity.

"Vala, Vala Mal Doran..." she gave Rodney a long look. "Qetesh had the ability too. So you are the one the Tau'ri are tearing the galaxy apart looking for?"

Rodney nodded, again, "I was take a couple of weeks ago...I think. I'm having difficultly keeping track of time."

Vala walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge of the bed. "What happens now?"

Rodney shrugged, sitting up, "There will be some safety for you as Kali's bed companion. Vishnu nor the Queens will touch you in fear of her wrath. No one wants to anger the Destroyer of Worlds with out a good reason."

"Yeah, it's the whole bed mate thing that worries me..."

Rodney laughed, and said crudely, "Relax as lovely as Kali thinks you are? She more interest in cock than pussy."

"And what of you, McKay?" Vala asked with a grin.

"There was a time when I would have been happy to get either. As it is I kind of, sort of, have a thing with someone at home."

"So, you have no sexual interest in me," Vala whined, " _at_ _all_?"

Rodney shook her head, "No. You are lovely and dangerous in a way I can admire but I need an ally more than a lover."

"And what does your ally get," Vala purred at Rodney, leaning into her space.

"Once Kali kills Vishnu? There will be chaos. You," Rodney reached out and curled a finger in one of the other woman's curls, "will be able to rob the treasury."

"Oh, I like that plan."

"I thought you would."

Vala frowned, "This doesn't mean we are friends."

"Of course not." Before Rodney expected Vala leaned over and kissed her. Surprising both her and Kali with the action. Vala wasn't a shy kisser, she went for everything. Gently Rodney pushed Vala away...after enjoying the kiss for a moment. Sheppard of all people would begrudge Rodney a kiss from a beautiful space-pirate. Rodney couldn't do this, even if Kali wasn't grumbling in the back of her mind. Rodney couldn't betray Sheppard that way.

Kali perked up as the thought of Sheppard crossed Mackee's thoughts. The Tau'ir had been very careful about not letting any thoughts of her mate come where Kali could view them. Mackee guarded them to the point that Kali hadn't even seen an image of the male called Shepra.

"You don't have to do this," Rodney told Vala.

"What if I want too?"

"I don't."

"Well, frag!" Vala said, disappointed.

Rodney laughed.

***

K _ali stood on a balcony that over looked in the gardens of Shiva's palace. Kali sighed_ _looking up at the triple lavender moons, that hung in the dark black sky ,that during the planets day was a dark purple color. She listening to the howls of the native canine-like species of the planet. So many changes had taken place, in such a short amount of time since she had met Shiva. The coup everyone had known was going to happen against the young Pharaoh had happened. Though none thought it would be Vishnu who led it. Jealous over the favor Kali gave Shiva. She had just been trying to keep favor so they, she, Vishnu and Durga could have a home once more. Why didn't they see that? It was never because she like Shiva..._

_V_ _ishnu hadn't realized how well loved by the Court Shiva truly was... Vishnu had lost the battle. And in order to safe his own skin and that of his Queen, thanks to her inept clutch-brother she was now Shiva's spoil of war. Durga had been behind that, Kali was sure of, Vishnu's queen had always feared that Kali would take her place in Vishnu's affections. What Durga didn't realize was that it was never Kali that wanted to be Vishnu's second queen but that snake, Lakshimi._

_"Kali?"_

_Kali turned at the sound of Shiva's voice. He was standing behind her, still dressed in his battle armor. He was looking at her in concern. The last battle had been a hard one and to her shame when Vishnu had given her to Shiva, Kali had run out of the room. She had been surprised no one had stopped her until she realized that there was nowhere for her to go._

_"Is my clutch-brother still alive?" Thought it really didn't matter to her in that moment if Vishnu still breathed or not. She had been betrayed._

_"Yes," Shiva whispered. He rubbed his throat. His voice had been damaged, when Vishnu had slipped a garrote around his neck, beyond the abilities of the Goa'uld's natural healing to fix and by the time Shiva could seek medical healing, there had been too much scarring for it to be healed. Causing him to not be able to speak above a whisper anymore. "He and his court have been banished...for your sake."_

_Kali looked at him as he walked close to her. Wondering why Shiva thought she would believe such a lie? Kali knew that Shiva would have no other recourse but to banish Vishnu and his followers for what they had tried to do. It would have been better if Shiva had killed them. Though it was frowned on by the other System Lords to do so unless one had no other recourse._

_"I know you have a sisterly affection for Vishnu and his queen," Shiva said, his whispery voice causing chills to run down her spine as he took her hand in his own. Slowly he drew her closer to him, "You are a treasure," he caressed her cheek with his other hand, "one who's worth Vishnu will never understand."_

Rodney woke from Kali's memories with a start. Rodney didn't know if the Goa'uld knew or didn't care that Rodney could see and experience them so easily. Though doing so was always a strange thing, one that Rodney was glad that happened mostly through dreams. One thing was strange...in the dreams, Shiva always resembled Sheppard. Rodney could only surmise that it was bleed over from her own subconscious's mind. Or not? If it was or wasn't...well the beginnings of a plan began to take root. Rodney had to do something soon. Time was running out.

Kali was in a word? Insane. Vishnu's death the only thing she desired and it was becoming the only thing Rodney wanted as well.

_Time_.

There was never enough of it. Which, if Rodney considered the fact that she had been thrown back in time, kind of odd. Hours disappeared in seconds, days in hours. She wasn't even sure how long she had been in Vishnu's palace. When Rodney had asked Vala once the woman had given her a concern look and told her it had been almost month since they had met.

Rodney sighed and snuggled back down under the blankets. Vala was snoring softly next to her. Rodney just hoped that the SGC got his messages and found what he had left behind for them. Rodney closed her eyes and drifted back to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

_Sweat, heat, the sound of skin slapping against skin, wetly as bodies moved in a rhythm older than the universe itself. Pleasure building to a climax sharp and sweet...Kali gasped for breath. Shiva fucked deep into cunt, chasing after his own pleasures. Shiva's hard, hot cock thrusting inside her as if it was the only place he ever wanted be. Kali knew what they were doing was not lovemaking or even sex but a prelude mating. Kali knew Shiva was going to breed his clutch within her._

_What Kali hadn't understood was why Shiva had wanted to mate with her host body as well. Kali was old enough to understand that mating in this form and their natural ones...well, the acts were different...That they meant different things. Though Kali knew the act of mating must be done in order to create clutch-lings..._

_Why had no one told her how pleasurable and well, fun the act of mating in her host body was?_

_"Say yes, Kali," Shiva moaned softly into her ear._

_Shiva moved harder and faster inside Kali's cunt as if trying to bury himself in her womb. Shiva had not been kind in his taking of her the first time but nor had he been cruel. Shiva had known what he wanted from Kali and she knew what was expected of her. It was the only role she had since her brother betrayed her by giving her to the Transformer of Worlds. Kali should resent Shiva for his part in all of this but...no one had ever been as kind to her as he had been. No one had ever treated her as if she were a reason for breathing. No one had ever conquered_ **worlds** _in her name._

_But Shiva had..._

_Shiva hadn't really hurt her when he had come to her bed. He had touched her in ways she never had been before. Showed her pleasures with his touch. More than once._

_"Say, you will be my Queen." Shiva whispered passionately into Kali's ear, as his body heaved against hers. "Be mine, the bearer of my clutch!"_

_Kali whimpered against his shoulder as she embraced him deeply, shuddering every time Shiva withdrew from her cunt only to sink more deeply into it when he returned to his cock to her. Kali wanted to hate him, oh, how she wanted to hate him. But how could she hate someone, the only one whoever--Kali screamed as her orgasm it her hard and fast. Shiva gave another soft moan his body tensed and he followed her into his own release._

_The last thing Kali heard before sleep claimed her was Shiva's whisper of,_

_"Be mine, Kali...be my Queen!"_

_Kali knew she had to answer him and it could only be, "Yes,"_

_~~~_

_Rodney snapped awake she rolled over and sat up in the huge bed the silken sheets pooled around her waist. She looked around the room. It was John's quarters in the Mountain but something was odd about it...did it always have gold tinges walls?She had been certain they had been a boring gray._

_What had she done? Rodney wondered. How had she let herself lose to the passion she had for John? This wouldn't end well for them! Rodney knew that. They just didn't have that sort of luck._

_A soft sound came from next to her. **Shiva** , her lord and now husband was lying next to her. No. That was wrong. It was Sheppard, John Sheppard. His name was Sheppard! She was Kali--NO! Her name was Rodney! She was not Kali! She wasn't!! Rodney felt it then. Something slithering along her spine, deep insider her..._

_The panic building up under Rodney's breastbone at the thought, as she wondered again just... What. Had. She. Done! Where was she? When was she? Who was she, again?_

_McKay or Kali?_

_John opened his eyes. Well, they were really **Shiva's** host's eyes, but they were green and they were quite possibly the most beautiful things in all of creation. **John**? Shiva ran a hand through spiky gravity-defying dark hair as he yawned._

_"Why are you awake?" **Shiva**? John asked his eyes soft as they looked at her with a slight smile that wasn't really a smile touching on his lips._

_"Am I?"_

Rodney woke sharply, her cheek stinging from where Vala had slapped her awake. Vala sat next with a worried look on her face.

"Are you okay, McKay?"

"I don't know." Rodney said softly.

"You are losing yourself to Kali, aren't you?"

"What?"

The bedclothes rustled as Vala shifted next to her. The sleeve of her nightdress slipping off her shoulder. Kali had decided that Vala would slept in her chambers very night. That had send Vishnu into a tizzy much to Kali's amusement and Rodney's concern. Sooner or later Vishnu would stop putting up with Kali's attitude.

"You've been seeing her memories, haven't you? Kali's, I mean." Vala asked, softly.

"If I have?"

"It's tempting to live in them. There safe...they've already been lived. There are no surprises for you or Kali. It's a side effect of the Blending. She can see yours as well, if she wants too." Vala told Rodney. "No matter what you see in her memories," Vala said giving Rodney an intense look," McKay, you must never forget that she is the one holding you prisoner."

Rodney sighed and turned away from the other woman and tried to go back to sleep.

***

**_How stupid do you think I am?_ **

Came the hiss from the back of Rodney's mind. _Shit._ Rodney thought has she pulled her hands from the consul. She had thought Kali was sleeping.

"I-I" Was all she could manage as the fear over took her. Had Kali figured it out?

**_Vishnu will not be pleased. Those viruses will take forever to wipe from the systems and do you know who will have to do that?_ **

Rodney sighed in relief, _Yes, like I want to make his life easier!_

The husky laugh seemed to roll around in the back of his mind like an old joke.

**_That is just one of the things I like about you, my host._ **

***

_Kali dipped her fingers into the bubbling waters of the tub that contained her and Shiva's offspring. An assassin had come after Kali when the Court had been informed that she was to bare a clutch for Shiva. She had been attacked with a Hara'kesh. It was one of the few weapons that could cause the death of the Goa'uld and the host. Somehow Kali had survived but her clutch was not as fortunate. Kali had been carrying a clutch of almost one hundred. Less than twenty had survived the attack. Shiva had killed the assassin after discovery that it was Vishnu behind the attack._

_Following Goa'uld tradition after the birth of the clutch Kali had left the birthing tub...knowing that only the strongest would make their first meals out of their weaker siblings. Kali had loved her clutch-siblings, Vishnu and Durga as much as she had come to hate them. Kali would never forgive them for the deaths of most of her first clutch-lings._

_"Is he the only one?"_

_Shiva's whisper of a voice, startled Kali from her thoughts as he came up behind her wrapping his around her waist._

_"Yes."_

_"I will send for a prim'ta," he said leaning past Kali to trailing his own fingers into the waters next to hers, a pale cream color snake brushed against them. "He's strong, Kali." Shiva looked at her, "You did well."_

_Kali snorted, "You have only one viviable offspring. Our healers have confirmed it is unlikely I will ever carry a clutch again. How is that doing well?"_

_Shiva took Kali by the arms and turned her to face him, "You survived an attacked that would kill most of our kind, then gave birth to our clutch," he pointed at the tub, "this clutch-ling is my son. I know he will do great things and make us proud."_

_"You are not ashamed that our son had so few siblings to fight against? Do you not fear he will be weak because of that?"_

_Shiva smiled slightly, "No clutch-ling born from you could ever be weak, Kali. Now my Queen, name our son."_

_Kali looked at the tub as the young clutch-ling poked his head from the bubbling waters and flared his neck gills at her. She flashed her crimson glowing eyes at him making the clutch-ling cringe and screech in a subdue way._

_"Krishna," Kali said, softly, "His name will be Krishna."_

Rodney woke slowly, a hand on her lower abdomen and tears in her eyes for deaths of Kali's children and for all of those Kali never had. Rodney stiffened when Vala wrapped an arm around her waist and whispered, "Children are a blessing. As is the ability to have them. Which you will one day, McKay."

McKay choke on her tears. Wondering what she must have said in her sleep. Because not only was McKay not sure if she wanted children? She wasn't ever sure if she ever wanted to give birth ever. Too many time she had heard that carrying a child liken to carrying a parasite for it to be thought of something one would want to do. Still that didn't stop Rodney from wandering if Sheppard would one day want them.

***

Rodney wasn't sure think when she was the young woman with pale skin, bright scarlet hair and eyes as green as the sea is some days. Following her were two men of what looked to be Asian descent, one had jet black hair and dark eyes. The other had hair that was a light auburn and dark hazel green eyes with flecks of gold in them. All three of them were laughing and talking with each other until they saw her, fear flashed in their eyes.

"Lady Kali," Sita, the daughter of Durga and Vishnu greeted Rodney.

"First Daughter." Rodney said back. Sita was the only one of the many clutch-lings of Durga and Vishnu that Kali had an affection for. Sita was a sweet-natured but had a will of steel.

Sita smiled, "You have been missed, Lady Kali."

Rodney snorted, somehow she very much doubted that, "Not by your mother I think."

Sita shrugged, "You know how she can be. She is still resisting the fact I wish to take Rama as my husband. If she knew that Krishna shared our bed..." Sita trailed off with a fond glance at both men who both shot her a worried look. Rodney supposed it was because they were unsure how she-- _Kali_ would react.

While Rodney knew the Goa'uld queen in her head hadn't been please to learn of this event. Even if Kali had dismissed it as unimportant to her mission. She didn't care who Krishna fucked so long as no of them her way. But that he had taken the son and daughter of the two who had betrayed her so long ago...No Kali was not be please that her offspring was playing bedmate to them.

_Kali stomped into the medical bay, she glared at the Jaffa. Krishna was not well. He wasn't weak but if the prim'ta could be believed Krishna had little to none of the Goa'uld genetic memory. Krishna knew what he was and how to use their technology but he didn't know that Kali was his mother nor Shiva is father. That was a blessing that would ultimate protect Krishna. The plan, she and Shiva, had come up with was to say that all of the clutch she had carried died in the attack with the assassin very few knew the truth and to raise Krishna as their protégée and he would be named Shiva heir in a few centuries._

_She had given the Jaffa just one mission. They had better not have failed her._

_"Lady Kali," one of the Jaffa simpered, "I believe we have found the one."_

_"You **think** ," Kali snarled, "that you have found a host for my son that meets my requirements?" Krishna had stayed too long in the prim'ta. He need a host or he would parish._

_The Jaffa swallowed hard. "I know we have. He is in the other room."_

_Kali brushed pass him and into the room. On a bed lay a young human boy, he had matted auburn hair, his body shook with his coughing, Yes, that's right, Kali thought, there is a plague of some sort running rampaged on the planet below them. She walked up to the bed and stood by it. The boy blinked up her, with green eyes that were every similar to that of Shiva's host. Kali wanted to see that her son had her husband's eyes._

_"Goddess?"_

_Kali reached out and stroked the boy's hair, "You are very sick, young one."_

_"I know...my parents are already gone...taken by the sickness. A lot of people have..." the boy said, coughing again._

_Kali wait until the boy stopped coughing before she said, "I have a child..."_

_"You do?" The boy asked, his eye wide._

_Kali nodded, "Like you he is very sick."_

_"Will, will he get better?"_

_"Maybe, but he need help. Your help."_

_"How can I do that?" The boy asked, amazed. "But I'm sick...dying I think, will I get better?"_

_"Yes, my Krishna can heal you if you join with him. Blend with him and with my son, you will see the universe! He will show you sights and things you never imagined possible."_

_"The sickness...the others..."_

_Kali nodded, "I can cure them and I will if..."_

_Understand came to the boy's eyes and he nodded tiredly. Kali stood and commanded the Jaffa, "Bring my son's prim'ta here."_

Rodney shook herself from the memory to pay attention to what Sita was saying.

***

_The wind blew hot but she felt cold. The sand beneath **Kali's**? Rodney's knees burned but she couldn't feel it. All she could do was stare at the body in her lap. "Don't leave me, my beloved..." **Rodney**? Kali begged._

_The last words that had dripped from her love's lips along with the blood..."My Queen, you will never belong to Vishnu..."_

**_Rodney_ ** _? Kali stood the body of her love, her husband, was cold and still. In that moment Kali was glad she and Shiva had kept the truth that Krishna was their son form the young Goa'uld. Kali knew one day he would make a good pharaoh. She closed her eyes, as the grief almost overwhelmed her. Upon opening them she saw Vishnu standing before her smirking in his triumph._

_"Beautiful Death, if only you had chosen me. Then your beloved, Shiva would still be alive." Vishnu's words rang with a great and terrible truth. Yet, Kali knew them for the lie they were._

**_Kali?_ ** _Rodney, the Destroyer of Worlds, threw back her head and screamed to the heavens in her rage and grief. **Rodney?** Kali, the unstoppable force, let insanity reign free._

Rodney woke with a scream of rage, cursing Vishnu in every language she knew and thanks to Kali she now had a few more to add to her library of knowledge. Rodney's screams and curses dying off as Vala rushed into the room.

***

_Forty-eight hours_. Rodney thought. She would either be rescued or, well, it would not be the first time Sheppard has performed a mercy killing. Rodney couldn't think about what doing _that_ would do to Sheppard. It would drive Rodney crazy if she did. And the very last thing this universe needed, was an insane genius hosting a Goa'uld, running around.

So, Rodney really hoped Sheppard rescued her before she blew up the universe or Kali did..

 


	7. Chapter 7

"Well, this will be interesting." Sheppard said softly.

Mitchell leaned forward to look at Sheppard, who had not taken his gaze from the blue skinned woman. "Think of it this way at least you'll never have to hear another joke about green-skinned bimbos ever again."

_Orion Slave girls, they are vicious, seductive and no human male can resist them. Rodney would totally geek out at the comparison if she knew_. Sheppard thought. The others turned to look at after Mitchell's quietly spoken remark.

"Star Trek reference." Sheppard muttered.

"Be silence! We are being watched." Teal'c said suddenly.

"By who?" Daniel asked as she trailed her hand possessively down Mitchell's arm causing him to jump slightly. Luckily, Cameron was a quick steady and jumped towards Daniel instead way, making it look like he was an eager lover.

" **I suggest you release my arm, Vishnu. That is if you want to keep yours!"** The loudly spoken words caught Sheppard's attention, drawing it back to the blue skinned woman.

"I just thought you would like to greet those you invited to my palace, Kali." Vishnu said to her in soft tones.

This just seemed to make Kali sneer at Vishnu though. She did nod regally to Daniel and Carter. Kali pulled her arm out of Vishnu's grasp, turned and walked back to the middle of the room. The Ring Transporter came to life and Kali disappeared as she had appeared.

Sheppard had noticed was the tension that had been in the room was gone, he realized that everyone had been wary of the woman. Except for Vishnu who just looked pissed off at Kali's actions.

Rama was their guide. Much to the boy's regret it seemed. He said very little has he showed them their room. The small gathering room was circular and had six other rooms dispersing off from it, as well as a washroom and bathing room. Each room was beautifully decorated in a cross of Egyptian and Hindu.

"My father hopes these will please you, my ladies." Rama said, though he looked as if he wanted to be anywhere but there.

"Very pleasing." Carter said assuring him.

After Rama left they worked out who would sleep where. Teal'c and Mitchell would share one room. Sheppard would take the room next to them. Carter and Daniel would share another. Once they had finished that a knock came at the door. Teal'c went to the door and answered it.

Two men dressed in servants garb came into the room pushing a cart filled with all kinds food and water, beer, and wine. Following them was a woman with black hair that fell around her shoulders, sever features that took nothing way from her beauty, but seemed to add to it, lightly tanned skin and dark brown eyes, her grab was a light tan dress that fit her like a second skin falling to her knees. It took Sheppard a moment to realize that the dark haired woman looked familiar but he couldn't figure out why until Daniel drew in a sharp breathe and when slightly pale at the sight of the woman.

_Oh,_ Sheppard realized with a stunning clarity, _she looks like Daniel's wife..._ From Daniel's reaction she thought the woman did too.

The woman watched the servants with a hawk like stare turning when another entered the room, bowing to, Kali, now dressed in a more sedate form covering black dress. The dress was a strapless sheath type and clung to her every curve lovingly. The skirt was spilt up almost to her hip on one side showing off a lot of blue-skinned leg. Her jewelry was a garland of sliver human skulls around her neck it fell to just under her breasts. Around her waist looked to be the same belt of silver arms.

Once the servants unloaded the cart and never looking anyone in the eyes setting the food on the round table quickly. The woman in the tan dress eyed them all before asking, "Do you want me to stay, Kali?"

Kali shook her head, "No, I am among friends here. But remember what I told you. Be ready, Vala."

_Vala,_ thought Sheppard, _Vala Mal Doran? The woman actually her?_ Sheppard hadn't recognized the woman, she looked much young than when he had met her all those years ago on Atlantis when she had come with Daniel Jackson, plus her hair had been cut very short and dyed red then too. It also explained Daniel's reaction to the woman. They had been married for almost ten years before Atlantis fell.

As soon as left the servants left followed by Vala, Sheppard watched as Kali's shoulders slumped and she sighed nervously, as she slowly she made her way deeper in to the room.

Kali stopped in front of the priest garbed Sheppard, "I thought you'd never come." She said. Kali leaned closer to Sheppard, everyone tensed up, but she only whispered something to him that caused Sheppard to stiffen and pull away. Sheppard started to push down the cowl of his robes when she stopped him by grabbing his hand and saying, "Not yet, you idiot!"

"How do I even know if you are truly McKay? And not Kali trying to trick us?" Sheppard asked. She sighed again and looked around the room. There really wasn't anything she could say but...

"I was never in love with Keller."

That simple statement caused all thought in Sheppard's head to grind to a halt. He could only stare confusedly. Because that...

"Oh, gods," Sheppard whispered. Which caused everyone but the blue skinned McKay to look at him in question. They were to busy staring at each other. Sheppard hated it when he had to be exposition-guy. "Jennifer Keller was on Atlantis with us, McKay, had a relationship with her. It lasted a few years. You have to understand. Mine and McKay friendship has always been strange. Even in the _'Reset'_ it was."

"'Reset'?" Carter asked.

"It's what we've been calling the time-travel thing among the ATA gene carriers that remember." Daniel told them.

Mitchell waved a hand at the two who had yet to stop their staring contest and asked, "So, you were always like this?" Commenting on the dynamic between McKay and Sheppard.

"It was never romantic in the _Reset_. Sheppard and I were not the most forthcoming about our feelings, if that's what you're asking. Plus I was a guy then but it was always intense." McKay murmured.

The staring contest ended when Sheppard growled out, "Rodney..."

McKay glared at Sheppard, "She wasn't in love with _me_ anymore than I was with _her_. Why do you think she left Atlantis when are relationship tanked? Look, I'm not here to talk about that. I'm here to talk about how to get me out of here. This is a rescue, right? " McKay frowned and looked at the others, "It _is_ a rescue, isn't it?" But the silent of the others was a telling thing.

"I'm name's John Sheppard and I'm here to rescue you. Is that what you need to hear?" he asked sarcastically, rolling his eyes, "What did you think..?" Sheppard trailed off, knowing that because of the type of information Rodney knew. Sheppard knew she could never fall into enemy hands. Slowly he looked around the room and wondered which one would...

"It's a _rescue_." Sheppard growled out meaningfully to the others in the room.

Mitchell drawled, "Yeah, it's a rescue. But we don't have a full rescue type plan." That caused everyone to relax and McKay walked away from Sheppard sat down at the table next to Sam. Picking up a goblet and filling it with water she passed it across the table to Daniel, who sat down.

"It's a good thing then, that I do." McKay said as filling up the next goblet. Daniel began to pass platefuls of food around. "There happens to be a lot of power plays and internal politics going on in the Court at the moment. Durga, Vishnu's First Queen wants rid of Kali. Lakshmi, Vishnu's second Queen wants Durga's position.

Rama like any good son wants his father's throne any way he can get it. While his wife, Lady Sita, plots a coup with her lover, Krishna. Though the last bit of information is actually a well crafted lie. Krishna is the lover to _both_ Sita and Rama."

"You seem to know the politics very well." Sheppard said as he picked up a water filled goblet, "You've told us what everyone else wants but what does Kali want?"

"There is only one thing she wants..."Rodney said glancing away, "Vishnu's death. As bloody and painfully as she can mange it."

"From everything I have ever heard, Kali is very formidable. Why has she not destroyed Vishnu before now?" Teal'c asked.

"It just wasn't time yet." Rodney stated.

"What? Has Vishnu finally used up all his karma?" Carter inquired thoughtfully.

"Or, is Kali, just nuts?" Mitchell asked as he stabbed at a piece of fruit on the plate before him.

"Something like that." Rodney muttered looking away from them again. Not answering either question. Or maybe answering both.

***

Cameron had to admit he was impressed. As he watched McKay, Sheppard, Carter and Jackson beat out a plan to escape. They did it quickly, reaching who should be where and doing what. Using their strengths and shoring up the weaknesses. Taking out the Gao'ulds didn't seem to be a priority to them just getting home was.

The only thing Cameron didn't like about this was the fact they were going to have to trust McKay, who had a snake in her. Sheppard and Jackson seemed to believe that it was McKay speaking and making the plans. But since coming to the SGC Cameron had learned just how tricky the snakes could be. He exchanged a look with Carter and that unnoticed by Sheppard. McKay would not be in enemy hands for long. One way or other.

Sheppard though _had_ noticed the looks exchanges between the looks exchanged by the two soldiers..

When Rodney had left for the night. They spent about another twenty or thirty minutes discussing the plans before the rest of them all retired for the night.

Sheppard closed the door to his room and was about to push off the hood of his robes when he heard,

" **So, you are MacKee's hero**." It was said in the deep tones of the Gao'uld's voice. Slowly he turned around, letting out a surprised grasp at what he saw.

There on the bed was _Kali_ , in all her blue-skinned glory. The only thing keeping her from being completely naked was the silver jewelry she was wearing, the skull necklace and the belt of arms around her waist.

_It really was true_ , John thought despairingly, _I never **do** see it coming_.

"Why are you here? How did you get here?" John asked and he really hoped the answer wasn't what he thought. Because the last thing he wanted was for McKay to be able to snark about snakes liking him too. He had not forgot what McKay had whispered to him earlier though.

" **I designed this palace. No one knows all of it's secrets but me**." Kali's red eyes glowed heatedly as she caressed the skull necklace, her fingers trailing over the tops of her breasts enticingly. " **I wanted to see the face of MacKee's hero."**

"Why do you keep call me a hero? I'm anything but that."

Kali's answering smile was sultry, " **Because that's how MacKee thinks of you, Shepra. He sees your bravery, your cunning, your loyalty and wants them for his own, for you to be his own. I think you know this.**

**MacKee is the strangest host I've ever had. The smartest as well. And coming from me that is no faint praise. MacKee has many memories of you, a lifetimes worth. I've seen the first time MacKee met you. I've felt MacKee's pain when you were lost, the joy when you were found. The intimacy MacKee felt when you became lovers. I've known his sorrow and his happiest times."**

Gracefully Kali rolled off the bed and onto her feet. Slowly coming toward him, each step making her hips sways attractively. Her stalking him though caused him to back up until his back hit the door. John's reaction just makes her smile wider. " **Yet, though all of that, your face remained hidden in shadows.** "

"Y-you really shouldn't be tell me all that." Sheppard choked out as Kali stroked a hand up his chest towards his face.

" **Perhaps not**." Kali reached up pushing back the hood Sheppard wore. No sooner than it dropped back Kali gasped a hand came up to cover her mouth.

Sheppard frowned, "I am I that ugly?" He asked at her reaction. Slowly as if fearful, Kali touched his face with the backs of her fingers trailed down his cheek.

Kali shook her head, " **You are the most beautiful thing in all of creation, _my_ _beloved_ ,"** she said before she kissed him. Many women had kissed Sheppard over the years. And they all seemed to kiss him the same way.

Passionately. For sure.

With want and desire. Of course!

Possessively. Yup, that too.

In Kali's kiss there was a true joy and happiness to it. But also a sheer level of desperate want that had never been matched before by any other woman, Sheppard had ever kissed. And it was nothing at all like how Rodney kissed him. When McKay was inclined to actually kiss him.

Which John was pretty sure Rodney wasn't, you know, inclined to kiss him. Right now. Because Rodney wasn't in control of his/her body. Kali was and Sheppard knew that. It made Sheppard feel terrible and yet, it was disappointing really when Kali pulled away from him when air became an issue but once she got her breath back she smile seductively and as she lead him towards the bed whispering,

" **Come to bed, _Beloved_."**

Sheppard really hoped Rodney had meant what had been whispered in his ear early or he was so totally screwed and McKay really _would_ kill him creatively. Rodney's voice whispered through his mind even as Kali undid the clasps to the priest robes, and looked unsurprised by the arsenal of weapons she found beneath them. In fact if any thing she looked amused. After the weapons were set to the side, but still in reach of the bed, his clothes soon followed. The touching and caresses that followed had grew stronger and more urgent. Kali's kisses more passionate and demanding.

Rodney's words whispered through the back of Sheppard's mind like a mantra.

_Be Kirk._

Rodney had so shockingly whispered as words of greeting. That more than anything proved to Sheppard that it had been Rodney speaking and making plans with them.

_Be Kirk._

It had never been more important for Sheppard to use what Rodney had always mockingly called his Kirkish ways. John had listened to Daniel when she told them about Kali, Shiva and Vishnu and the love triangle. Because of those words he knew exactly what Rodney wanted him to do.

To be a distraction, to keep all eyes on him, so Rodney would put his/her plans into play.

_Be Kirk._

Because it was the only way John could get though this...because he had to remember it _wasn't_ Rodney under him. It _wasn't_ Rodney who clutched at him need fully or clawed her fingernails down his back in passion. _Wasn't_ Rodney, who fit in his arms as if made for them?

Not really.

But it was!

And Christ! It was so unfair. Unfair to be so close... So close... So fucking close! So close, yet so fucking far. From the woman he loved, even if he couldn't say the words to her.

_Be Kirk._

Yeah, for _Rodney_ , he could do that...

***

"Colonel Sheppard," Kate said softly, as the man in question paced her office, "Do you want to tell me what happened next?"

Sheppard's shoulders tense up and his expression turned angry, "Not really."

"You know Rodney is not upset with you--"

"I know she's not!" Sheppard barked at Kate, "I did what she asked me to do! That doesn't mean I'm not mad at myself!"

"Why are you mad?"

"Because I cheated on McKay with _Kali_ ," he growled lowly, "I took advantage of McKay's body when she had _no_ _control_ over it...and I enjoyed it." Sheppard hissed, before resuming his pacing.

Kate Highmeyer watched the man with a guarded expression but said nothing.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> No beta.  
> Don't want one.  
> If the spelling or grammar is not up to your standards?  
> Please go read another Author's work.  
> My Tumblr: lln3dseethelight.tumblr.com  
> Come and Talk to me


End file.
